Akkarins letzter Atemzug Übersetzung!
by Sugarinthemorning
Summary: Dies ist die Übersetzung des OneShot von donias Akkarin's last breath.Achtung Spoiler!


_Dies ist ein One-Shot über die wunderbare _Black Magicians Triology_ von _Trudi Canavan_. Dementsprechend gehören alle Charaktere ihr! _

_Die Geschichte ist aus dem Englischen übersetzt und wurde im Original geschrieben von _donia_. Sie gefiel mir auf Anhieb so gut, daß ich quasi darum gebettelt habe, sie zu übersetzen, damit auch deutschsprachige Fans der Bücher sie lesen können. _

_Ich danke also _donia_ ganz herzlich dafür, daß ich 1. diese Geschichte übersetzen durfte und natürlich 2. daß sie sie überhaupt geschrieben hat! _

_Ich hoffe, ihr habt auch soviel Freude daran wie ich! (aber Achtung: SPOILER!)  
_

* * *

**Akkarins letzter Atemzug**

Als Akkarin Sonea ansah, war er eingeschüchtert von ihrer Schönheit. Ihre perfekte cremige Haut, wie feinste Seide, diese tiefen, gefühlvollen Augen, die er so gut kannte, ihr weiches Kastanienhaar, so einladend sanft.

Er hätte es niemals für möglich gehalten, dass er je wieder lieben würde, doch hier war sie, die zweite Liebe seines Lebens. Falls möglich, war seine Liebe für sie sogar noch tiefer. Es verzehrte ihn in jeder Weise. Er war ganz der Ihre!

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu ihrem ersten Kuss, der nun bereits so lang her zu sein schien. Er zitterte vor Erleichterung darüber, dass sie nicht auf seine Proteste über sie beide zusammen gehört hatte. Was, wenn er nie die Chance gehabt hätte, sie auf diese Weise lieben zu können? Er schob diesen schmerzvollen Gedanken beiseite.

Als Sonea ihre Kraft auf Kariko richtete, bemerkte er den Ausdruck einer Herausforderung in ihrem Blick aufblitzen. Es machte sie nur umso perfekter. Sie war sark. Stärker, als er je sein würde.

Seine Augen blitzen in einem kurzen Ausdruck des Triumphes auf, als Kariko fiel. Sie hatte es geschafft! Er hatte erwartet, dass sie es könnte, fülte aber dennoch eine überwältigende Freude.

Der zweite Ichani rückte näher. Der Ausdruck intensiver Konzentration kehrte auf Soneas Gesicht zurück. Akkarin schickte ihr mehr Kraft. Er begann sich schwach zu fühlen, aber Sonea brauchte ihn. Sie hatte alles für ihn aufgegeben; ihr Zuhause, ihre Freunde, ihre Ausbildung…sogar ihre Moral. Und jetzt, nur wegen seiner eigenen Dummheit, Karikos Trick nicht zu durchschauen, lag die ganze Bürde, die Gilde und ganz Kyralia zu retten, allein auf ihren Schultern. Wenn er sich für immer so schwach fühlen sollte, er würde es immer noch tun, für sie.

Ein prickelndes Gefühl der Hoffnung befiel sein Herz, als Sonea den zweiten Ichani erschöpfte. Ihr Hitzestrahl durchfuhr diesen und er ging vor Akkarins Augen zu Grunde. Sie konnten es schaffen. Sicher konnten sie es!

Doch Akkarin konnte fühlen, wie Sonea schwächer wurde. Fast ihre gesamte Energie war verbraucht. Sie schaute ängstlich, als der dritte Ichani begann, sich zu nähern.

Akkarin wollte sie verzweifelt in die Arme reißen und ihre Angst hinfort küssen. Aber er wusste, dass dieses letzte Monster getötet werden musste, bevor er ihren Schmerz fortjagen konnte.

Immer noch ihren Arm festhaltend konzentrierte er sich darauf, Soneas Erscheinung zu fühlen. Er ließ sich davon einhüllen, all die Eigenheiten und Angewohnheiten, die er so an ihr liebte, füllten sein Herz mit Liebe.

Etwas war anders. Er blinzelte vor Überraschung. Dies war immernoch die Sonea, die er so gut kannte, doch da war etwas in ihrem Wesen, das er nie zuvor gespürt hatte.

Sonea richtete einen weiteren Schlag gegen den Ichani und als dieser an seinem Schild aufschlug durchfuhr sogar Akkarin ein Ruck.

Ein Kind! Sein Kopf schwirrte. Er war sich sicher, Sonea trug sein Kind!

Endlose Fragen füllten seine Gedanken. Wann?...Wie?...Weiß sie es?

_Nein,_ dachte er. _Nichts davon ist wichtig._

Er hatte schon so lange gewusst, dass dies die Frau war, die er heiraten würde. Jetzt schien die Zukunft so nah, dass er sich fühlte, als würde er vor Erwartung, was diese bringen würde, zerplatzen.

_Ein Vater_, dachte er, _ich werde ein Vater sein._

Es fühlte sich so richtig an.

Ein Keuchen riss Akkarin aus seinen Träumereien. Er blickte zu Sonea. Ihr gesicht war vor Angst, Sorge und Erschöpfung verzerrt. Er konnte fühlen, wie ihre Stärke schwant. Akkarin fühlte einen Stich der Angst. Was sollten sie tun? Sonea war nicht stark genug diesen letzten Ichani zu bekämpfen. Wenn sie ihn nicht töteten, würden sie alle umkommen. Die Gilde, der König, ganz Kyralia. Dorrien und Rothen, die solchen Mut gezeigt hatten. Dannyl, der endlich wusste, was Liebe und Glück bedeuteten. Lorlen wäre umsonst gestorben. Er und Sonea würden die ersten sein, die getötet werden würden. Und mit ihnen ihr ungeborenes Kind.

Seine Augen glitzerten. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass dies geschah. Das Baby, das Sonea trug, war die Verkörperung ihrer unsterblichen Liebe für einander, ein teil von ihnen beiden, der nicht zerstört werden durfte!

Es gab keine Wahl. Er musste ihr seine letzte Kraft geben, um die Liebe, die er verlieren würde und das Kind, das er nie kennen lernen würde, zu retten.

Mit Tränen in seinen Augen umfasste er ihren Am fester und schickte ihr alles, was er für sie aufgehoben hatte.

Als die Energie floss, sah Akkarin wie Sonea den Schild des Ichani zerschmetterte.

Er erlaubte sich selbst einen Moment des Triumphes. Der Ichani fiel, so wie er gewusst hatte, dass er fallen würde.

In seinen letzten Momenten blinzelte Akkarin die Tränen aus den Augen und lächelte, als er an Sonea dachte, die ihm so viel gegeben hatte. Er würde sie vermissen, wo immer es ihm nun bestimmt war hinzugehen. Und ihren ungeborenen Sohn würde er vermissen.

_Ja_, dachte er, als der letzte Rest an Energie ihn verließ, _es wird ein Sohn werden._


End file.
